


The Necromancy Files

by SailorHexGirl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Clerics, Druids, Eventual Romance, F/F, Familiars, Gods, Monks, Necromancy, Old Gods, Resurrection, Slow Burn, Souls, Undead, Witches, beholders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHexGirl/pseuds/SailorHexGirl
Summary: Jasper learned the hard way that the world didn't except her kind. She had made many mistakes and paid a heavy price for her ignorance.Now, fallen from her God's grace and favor, she lives an isolated life of her own making. Keeping the abandoned town she calls home full of the dead and trapped to the hilt, no one has made it to her.That is, until a pair of sisters come to her for help. To use a power she never wanted to try and use again in the way she had failed that ended her up in this mess in the first place.The power to bring back the dead to breath true life once more.This is a collection of stories of Jaspers travels and run ins with a rag tag family that eventually welcome her in as one of there own.
Relationships: Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching a lot of Critical Role C1 and decided that I wanted a necromancer type story to do while stuck at work and have a few minutes to my self here and there. Something to read while i work on my other big story's when i have time.  
> So this is going to be little tales about how Jasper met this small rag tag family and her adventures and run ins with them. Hope you like it!  
> Tags will update as this goes along.

Jasper was huffing and puffing at nothing too particular as she worked. She was annoyed that the last group of die hard adventurers had broken through most of her defenses in the abandoned town she called home. She worked really hard to keep this old place devoid of life and its rumours alive. It got really annoying after a while to rebuild everything again and again.

Stupid clerics and paladins and there holy God's. It was hard when her own God was neutral and trying to follow her lead was even harder. The ones who came to try and cleanse this town went through most of her undead army and servants this time around. It was a lot of work to find decent dead body's dammit! Even harder to get them back together. Especially when most were turned to dust and ash. Jasper was safe deep down in the crypts she had called home but was well aware of the carnage going on above.

She didn't kill any of them, though she wanted too, she just scared them all away. If people knew she was here there would be a lot more people and a lot more force to flush her out and end her existence. She worked hard for the isolated life she had. Yea it could be lonely at times but its what was best for her. People like her weren't really welcomed in the world. She just wanted to be left alone in isolation. She knew first hand what happened when people like her showed off and were open for all to see.

As she worked her magic she could hear one of her outer incantations go off. This pissed her off. She was already running low on magic she could use for the day. If these were reinforcements from the group she sent packing then she was in trouble. There wasn't much else she could do today, or tonight. She wasn't really sure what time it was. She was building her home back up from the inside out. Fixing the outside was tomorrows mission. Not anymore it seemed.

Huffing, she turned her head to the side and looked at the floating skull she had summoned that morning "Go see what that is."

The skull laughed to itself before floating off further down the tunnel they were in. Jasper went about commanding the few dead she had left to push the fallen in walls and parts of the ceiling out of the walk way when there was a flash further down in the dark and a light yelp followed quickly by another. She frowned and hushly commanded her dead to draw there swords. As they did she could hear hushed words from further down the tunnel. She didn't know what they were saying but she moved her dead forward. As she crept along in the dark she could start to make out the voices.

"Don't be mad at me! It was coming right at us!" A voice snapped.

"We can't come in here killing everything wondering around!"

"The hell we can't."

"Lapis, we need her help."

"We don't even know if she's here or even real."

"What choice do we have?" The voice cracked "She _has_ to be real." Jasper listened closely as a slight shuffling of fabric and light metal clinked out "It's our only hope."

Jasper had been moving forward at a slow place as the people further down the tunnel were talking. They weren't very deep into the catacombs under the dead town above. Maby a hundred feet down? The tunnels down here were a criss crossed network that connected into a few decent sized chambers. Jasper had shaped the tunnels to her needs over the years. Bringing down and closing most off, most of the tunnels down here were made into dead ends leaving only two true paths down to her home. No one had ever figured this out and she would be dammed if the pair in front of her would be the first.

As the tunnel started a steady up hill slope she stopped walking. Looking up the tunnel she could see two figures and one holding a third. She sneered as she felt the slight presence of a God's holy light from the figure to her left. This figure was covered in a light plate armour with a sword sheathed at her far side. The other was in a flowing dress with a flower tucked into her hair. This one held a staff in her grasp, the top burning a glowing stone to cast light around them to see. It wasn't bright but was annoying none the less.

Jasper took in there worried expressions as she squared her shoulders. "How dare you come down here."

Her voice boomed out from the dark and the pair jumped pretty bad. The one with the staff turned towards the dark they thought Jasper was as the other held the person in there arms tighter.

"Please we mean you no harm!" The one in the armor called out.

"You have done nothing to prove that to me."

"We've come to ask a favour." The staff weilder said.

"We need your help." The other added

"I don't help people from above and no favor I grant to the living." Jasper took a few steps back into the dark as the staff weilder made the light she controlled brighter. It lit up the dead with her but just caught the outline of Jasper herself moving back into the shadows "Get out."

"Please we-"

"Go in peace before I make you leave in peaces."

Jasper was trying very hard to sound as intimidating as possible. It was all she could do for right now. She was almost tapped out.

"P-Please." Jasper turned away from the pair as the one in armor spoke "We can't lose him." As she started to walk away the girls voice cracked "He doesn't disserve to die for there mistakes."

The sound of Jasper leaving stopped as she paused and turned around. She squinted her eyes as she finally looked at the third person with them. From what she could see it was a kid. He wasn't moving. Didn't even look to be breathing.

She understood why they came to her for help.

"How long." Her question startled the pair and they almost didn't answer until she asked again "How long-"

"Two days." The armor plated one blurted out.

Jasper made a slight hymn to herself as the pair took a slight step back. "No trick?"

The one in armor shook her head as the other scoffed, holding her staff a bit tighter in her hands "If this was you think you'd still be alive right now?"

"Lapis." The other hissed.

She took in the pair for another few moments before telling her dead to stand aside. She slowly stepped out of the shadows and the pairs eyes grew wide. Jaspers presence alone was intimidating. She was huge and built like a mountain. Her hair was wild around her head and shoulders while a beat up cloak hid the rest of her form. She wasn't flashy like others of her kind who adorned skulls to there look and armor. She preferred simple cloths. Easy to move in and easy to repair. Especially when she had to go into towns. It was easier to blend in when you didn't look like the king of the dead walking around.

She walked right up to the pair and looked down at them. She sneered slightly at them before she spoke "Humans usually fear beings like me." She didn't understand the look the pair exchanged for a quick moment.

"Can you help him?" The one holding the kid said.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Those stupid holy butt munches waltzed into town talking all about how they were gonna get rid if you. They got most of the kids excited and wanting to follow behind. He snuck out to follow them and watch we guess but he got kill because of it." The staff holder had no clam about her. "We found him on the edge of town."

"Why didn't you pray to your God?" Jasper asked looking at the holy symbol etched into the brest plate of the one in armor "Sarenrae can usually help with things like this."

"She couldn't." She said holding the boy closer "We tried. We tried everything."

"Then we herd some people in the tavern in town talking about the dead and how in some situation necromancers can be the last to try to bring a person back."

Jasper looked down at the boy and frowned slightly. She could see the damage that was done. Black smears crossed his neck and down into his shirt and across one arm. It was mostly cleaned off but little specks of blood lingered near his ear.

She looked at the one holding him and opened her arms. Hesitation crossed both girls faces. She understood but she had very little patience.

"Well?" She raised an eyebrow and the armored one reached out and placed the boy in her arms. He was rather small and light. He wasn't cold but pretty close to it. As she turned away she told them to follow. "What's his name?"

"Steven." The armored one said "His name is Steven."

"How old?"

"Dose it matter?" Lapis mumbled.

"Eight." The other answered with no hesitation this time.

Jasper didn't bother glancing over her shoulder as she passed the dead she brought. As she did they turned and started to follow. She sound of a sword unsheathing made her glance over her shoulder "They wont attack unless I tell them too or you hit them."

They followed Jasper for a good hour as she lead the way deep down to the bottom of the catacombs. As they started to reach the bottom of the tunnel it opened up into a wide chamber. It was an ok size. The stone coffins that once lined the floor now were lined up against one wall and a table full of books and bottles against another. There was a chamber behind the table that was a storage room of sorts. The second was behind the coffins and held Jaspers bed and such. The third was on the opposite side of this room and was the most decorated and kept up.

"Your a follower of the Raven Queen." Lapis said as Jasper lead them into this chamber. "I thought i was the only one."

This made Jasper pause "If you do then why didn't you ask for her help."

"I'm.... Not exactly in her good graces right now." Lapis looked away for a moment before back at Jasper and frowned "What are we waiting for?"

She had a few questions but she let it go as she walked into the room. As she walked in the few candles around the room lit themselves. She took Steven over to her shrine for the Raven Queen and laid him down on the table she had there. Lapis and the one in armor came over to stand next to the table as Jasper went around the room gathering her things.

"Do you guys have anything to contribute to this ritual?" Jasper asked not even glancing at the pair "Its not cheap."

"We have to pay you?" Lapis asked a bit baffled.

"Not me." Jasper said nodding to the shrine "All rituals like this come at a cost since were calling across the Raven Queens connections to call a soul back from the other side."

"We don't have much in the way of coin." The other said.

"It doesn't have to be money, I can cover that." Jasper reached over and pulled a dirty diamond out of a jar to her side "But three things must be given to reach across and make the call. I've given the first."

Jasper placed the diamond on Steven's chest and kneeled next to the table. She raised her hands hand held them over his form while looking at the other two.

Lapis looked at Steven and took a step back. She raised her staff and slammed it down into the dirt floor. It sunk into the dirt a few inches before she let it go. She reached up and flicked the glowing stone on the top. It glowed bright for a moment before a smaller stone came out and fell into her hand. The staffs glow dulled as the smaller stone shone bright. Lapis reached out and placed the stone next to the boy. As she did Jasper could feel the glow of her staff fade, the magic fading too.

Jasper turned her eyes to the other and Lapis nudged her "Pearl."

She looked at the boy with a bit of a broken look on her face. She slowly came up to the table and placed her hand on Steven. "My soul."

"What?"

"Pearl."

"I have nothing else." Pearl said "Nothing that is worth more then him. He means everything to me."

Jasper just looked at her as Lapis silently reprimanded her. In all the time she has been alive she had never seen someone willingly give there selves for another. Not in a way like this. This isn't even something she would think to do.

As the pair went back and forth Jasper took a deep breath and closed her eyes. As she lowered her hands into Stevens still body her eyes opened. What was once amber eyes were now pupiless and glowing white. To the pair she was muttering her only 7th level spell under her breath. The words seemed to come from just her then everywhere around the room.

To Jasper she opened her eyes to be standing in a void space with the Raven Queen. The Raven Queen was just standing and staring at her. Her silence made Jasper feel so small. She remembers her own fall from her good grace and didn't feel worthy in asking for her help. But the help wasn't for her.

Before Jasper could draw a breath the Raven Queen spoke "I already know why you are here. I am surprised you are asking for another's favor instead of one of your own which you have asked for many of in the past."

"I fell from your grace as your champion a long time ago." Jasper said softer then she intended "I've excepted I will never get that back or your favor but I've come to bear the price for a child I wish to call back. Nothing more."

"His sisters asked you for help. Your willing to exchange one life for another. A soul for a soul." The Raven Queen was massive in comparison as she bent forward.

"Not with her soul." Jasper said looking up at her "With my own."

This surprised the Raven Queen slightly "My child, Your soul is already mine as is your life to serve. You can not give yours as replacement for an innocent one."

"Please. They come with nothing to give the only thing they have." She begged "I have had nothing and nothing to give to save my own when I tried. If this fails I don't want one to be with out the other if he doesn't come back... Nothing is worth that pain to suffer so please, my soul to save a family when I couldn't save my own."

The Raven Queen could see the pain in Jasper's face. Hear it in her words. Feel it in her body. This person before her, once young and full of anger for what she had once tried and failed to get back, now offering herself to save another from her own destructive path. She smiled down at her and lifted her hand up, bringing Jasper to stand on it and to bring her to eye level.

"My Jasper. You have learned much an grown from the young angry girl you once were our first meeting." She said as light started to fill the void around them "Your plea is heard and I except your bargain with a price. I will not take your soul until you die but her soul will come with yours. Not as punishment or price but as guardian of his until he joins the other side once more."

"Thank you my Queen." Jasper said with a deep bow as the light around them got brighter and brighter. It was only a few moments in her eyes but an hour in her shrine.

As she slowly blinked her eyes came back to there amber color. As she took a breath the body under her did the same. All eyes darted down to Steven as his chest raised and lowered once, then twice. The diamond had turned to dust on his chest a sparked as he breathed. None of them moved until Steven groaned and opened his eyes.

"Steven!" Both his sisters cried as they practically smothered him.

There hugs and sobs were mixed with his confusion as Jasper took her hands back and leaned back on her heals. She got to her feet and silently left the room. She planted herself right outside the door and leaned against the wall. As she listened to the three inside talking her eyes glanced around the room a bit. She felt kind of good. Hearing them scold the kid and show him love for what he had done made her chuckle inside. It reminded her of her own cost and dumb choices she made.

It seemed like a long time until a soft hand touched her arm. Glancing down she saw Pearl standing next to her. She didn't really like being touched but let it go with a question "Paladin?"

"Cleric." She said softly touching the symbol on her armor before looking back up at Jasper. "I wanted to thank you, for bringing my brother back."

"Innocent kids shouldn't pay for the mistakes of others." Jasper said in a solemn tone.

The look Pearl gave her made Jasper uncomfortable "You talk as if you have done this before.... And it didn't work, did it."

Jasper shrugged one shoulder and looked away. She didn't like holy people, let alone nosey holy people. Pearl was just being kind and grateful and Jasper figured it was her own way of trying to just talk to her. She did just do something very difficult.

"What was there name?" Pearl asked.

"Malachite." Jasper said nodding towards the row of coffins lined across the one wall. "Chained one."

"What happened to her?"

"Learned the hard way of why our kind isn't welcomed among the living... And how I found my own way onto my God's bad side."

As if her words hit a trigger the lid of the chained coffin rattled a bit and a slight muffled groan was herd. It made Pearl jump and Jasper huff slightly. "It's enchanted chain. She can't get out. Your safe."

"Is she-"

"I made a mistake and have to live with it." She frowned at her "Are you guys ready to leave? You've over stayed your welcome and I'm tired. That ritual takes a lot out of me."

Pearl said nothing as she took a step back and went back into the shrine. Soon the three of them were following Jasper back up the catacombs tunnels. She takes them a round about way to confuse them in hopes they wouldn't find there way back down here if they would be foolish enough to try. Jasper took them right up to the opening of the catacombs she used when leaving for town. The moon was high and bright in the sky.

Jasper stopped walking and stayed within the shadow of the tunnel as she looked back at the trio. She said nothing as she extended her arm towards the outside world.

Lapis said nothing as she held Steven's hand and started pulling him forward. She didn't get him past Jasper before Steven pulled his hand from hers and hugged Jaspers leg. It made the necromancer jump and the sister freeze in fear.

"Thank you for bringing me back." Steven said looking up and smiling at Jasper "I'm the only man in the house and I gotta be strong to protect them!"

Jasper snorted and a smile passed her face for a moment as she reached down and ruffled his hair "Don't follow wannabe heros. You can't protect them if your dead and I mite not be here to bring you back next time."

"Promise!" Steven smiled bigger before letting go and taking his sisters hand again "Lapis I'm hungry."

"You were gone for two days." Lapis said chuckling as the pair walked out of the tunnel "I'd hope you would be."

"Can I hold your staff on the way back?"

"Not a chance little man."

"Aww c'mon."

As they left Jasper felt Pearl touch her arm again. She looked down to see Pearl holding something in her hand. She instantly tensed her muscles before Pearl spoke, confusing her. "I wanted to give you something, a token of my thanks."

Pearl took her hand back and took off what hung around her neck. It was a thin silver chain that had a blue tear drop with a half pearl embedded in it. She looked at it in her hand before showing it to Jasper.

"It's not worth much but it's sentimental to me and... I want you to have it. A token of my thanks and a contract of sorts for-for my soul."

Jasper looked at her surprised and then understanding. She offered her soul for her brother and Jasper never told her about the price paid.

"Your soul isn't forfeit." She said looking down at her "The Raven Queen took mine as the price instead of yours. Only thing is now if I die then you will die as well. Your soul is not dammed but will linger until he passes. Then you will cross together." She looked at the pair walking off into the night for a moment "Your God will still except your soul when it is time so do not worry too much. I keep here so I won't be dying any time soon. I'll out live you humans by centuries so you will live a full life."

"H-Half human. My sister and I are half human." Pearl said with wonder in her eyes before tears "Thank you."

Her sudden hug made Jasper feel funny and her face turn a bit red. She coughed and looked away to hide her embarrassment. "Make sure no one saw him die. If they did change that memory or erase it. Its safer for everyone that way."

"I will."

"And keep a better eye on him ok? I didn't have the option with my own kin to bring her back. Don't make the same mistakes I have and get in over your head."

"We won't. I'll keep an eye on them." Pearl look after her siblings as she left Jasper go "There all I have."

Pearl took the silver chain and unhooked it. She looked up at Jasper with a look that had the bigger rolling her eyes and leaning down. Pearl hooked the chain around her neck but before Jasper could pull away Pearl quickly pecked a kiss onto her cheek.

"And now you are too."

Jasper's face was beat red as Pearl smiled at her before turning to the sound of Steven calling to her.

"C'mon Pearl! I'm starving!" Steven yelled.

Pearl smiled wide before jogging out and catching up to the pair.

Jasper felt funny as she watched the small family disappear into the night and for the first time in a long time, she didn't think she would mind if they came back again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper gets Pearl and Lapis in a bit of trouble for bringing Steven back to life. Now she has to fix it as quick as possible.

She was late. She was never late. Damn Clerics and there holy business. Pearl had never been late before. Well, not for this long. She was always here in a timely fashion but its been over two hours and Jasper was getting impatient. She would of at least sent a magic parchment or something to tell the necromancer she was running late but there was nothing.

The sisters had asked her to come along on a quest they had required for a bit of coin. She was in it for the coin they promised to her and a bit of fresh air from her home here would be good for her. She had many traps and spells hidden and set up for her to be able to step away for a few weeks. Her home will remain. The coffin down below would remain chained. That is all she was really worried about.

Jasper was waiting halfway between her home and the town the sisters lived in with there little brother. Steven wouldn't be coming along with them, much to the kids disappointment, and instead would be staying with the towns doctors family while Pearl and Lapis were away. She was expecting the Cleric to show up around the time she did but the sun was starting to set deeper into the distance. They were supposed to meet up with the rest of there traveling party around this time but Pearl wasn't here.

Jasper pushed off the tree she was leaning on and grabbed her satchel off the ground, ready to go back home, when her name was yelled.

"Necromancer!"

Well, one of her names at least.

Jasper squared her shoulders and had a spell ready on the tip of her tongue when Lapis came barreling out of the tree line. She grinded to a halt a foot from the giant. Her staff glowing to light the dark and swinging to a stop just inches from Jasper's nose.

"Your late." She huffed crossing her arms as the Druid tried to catch her breath in front of her "Pearl was supposed to get me, not you."

"She can't when she is in trouble." Lapis said.

Jasper raised an eyebrow "She trip in her church and break a statue or something?"

"We missed someone. One of the kids saw Steven die and _* **huff** * _and when he saw him alive." Lapis coughed a bit "The towns Council thinks shes the necromancer. Not you."

" _What?"_

"There gonna burn her alive as punishment for _your_ existence." Lapis spat "You have to fix this!"

"How did you escape?" Jasper spat right back. "If they think she is like me then why did you get away scot free?"

"Pearl herd them coming. She helped me and Steven hide and told me to find help after it was clear. Your the only person who has a shot at fixing this."

Jasper grinded her teeth together as her mind started racing. Necromancers were punished and killed in very brutal ways from her knowledge. In no circumstance was it ever pleasant. 

Some were crushed to death while others were fed to wild beasts. Some were buried alive to be returned to the ground from which they have stolen but most.... Most were burned alive. Tied to trees or metal poles as to not escape. In extreme cases she had herd of some that had there very flesh _melted_ and nailed to the objects they were to be tied too. They would have there tongues cut out so the dead would be of no help to them. Others would also have there hands removed so they couldn't control magic but never there eyes. There eyes would remain open and untouched so they could not only feel themselves die but see the damage they have caused.

These were just a few of the things Jasper knew of that happens to her kind when they get caught. The bottom line was, they all die in horrific ways. This wasn't what she wanted to happen to the Cleric. To anyone who doesn't deserve it. "Take me to town. To the graveyard, quickly."

"I can get us there via tree stride." Lapis huffed and started looking around "But why there?"

"They think she controls the dead?" Jasper frowned as Lapis found a tree and started towards it, the giant following close behind "Then let me show them what happens when you piss off the _real_ person who does."

"You have one shot." Lapis said touching the tree with one hand and offering her staff in the other. "She dies, so do you."

"Better hope I live." Jasper said grabbing her staff above her hand and holding the hood of her cloak up on her head "Or our contract comes to a close."

Lapis spit on the ground as her staff lit up with power. The tree under her touch groaned and its bark cracked. The wood split and a doorway ripped itself open. Through this opening Jasper could see the graveyard of the sisters town on the other side. There was no time to waist though. As soon as the tree opened Lapis yanked them through. Jasper had to duck a bit but the second she touched the ground on the other side the tree behind her snapped shut and came to rest once more. 

It didn't take long for the sound of an angry town full of people to reach her ears. Looking over the graves towards the outskirts of town she could see the dim glow of fire and the pole they were going to set fire too, the tip of it just barley visible over the houses in her sight.

"Find your brother and get him to a safe place." Jasper said ripping off her satchel and shoving into the Druids chest "And don't lose that. All the crap we need for this stupid job I'm helping you with is in there."

"If I do?"

"It explodes lethal amounts of necrotic rot straight into your body." Jasper said with a serious face before shoving Lapis towards town "Now go and don't look back."

She watched Lapis run off and into town before she looked at the ground. With a slow breath Jasper closed her eyes and raised her hands palm down out in front of her. She recited her animated dead spell in every spell slot she could. It took a total of 12 minutes but she soon felt the ground shake. The dirt cracked and skeletal hands shot out if the dirt. Bones cracked and creaked as dead hisses and chuckles filled the night air around her. Soon she had 15 skeletons standing around her, two floating skulls, and with her next to last hight level spell she casted a spell she had learned from a friend from long ago. It was an illusionary magic that made her summoned dead of 15 look like a force of 150. With the dead standing in wait she commanded them to follow.

Her stride didn't slow as she marched into town. As she passed the first few houses she told her dead to started making noise and they did. They started the chuckle and laugh as they moved. Some scrapped there boney fingers across wood and metal to make uncomfortable sounds. The rattling of there bones started to match that of the angry towns folk as they got closer and closer to the center of town. Every step had them growing louder and louder.

When they were but a street away Jasper told them to go to the edge of the town square and no further until she told them so. From here she turned and climbed up to the roof of the closest and biggest building to her. She raced to the roof and once on top she strode across its shingles to the edge.

She didn't like what she saw.

There were at least two hundred people standing in this town square. They were a in a wide circle around the main event to come. In the center was a gigantic metal pole absolutely surrounded but thousands of pounds of kindling to be lit ablaze. Standing tied to the pole was Pearl. She wasn't adorned her her armour with a sword at her side. She had not a single peace of protection on her, not even her holy symbol of her God. She was in simple peasant clothes, a bit roughed up, and looked absolutely terrified. Off to her side stood several people Jasper figured were the Council of the town. They were in a small group and talking to one another.

She didn't like the way they talked and pointed between Pearl and the ground around her. 

The skulls next to her head cackled as she told her dead to scream and boy did they scream. There voices drowned out the angry town and the livings own soon filled the air. The people quickly made a wide birth from the alleys surrounding Jasper that held the living dead. She squared her shoulders and made her eyes start to glow and unsettling white under her hood, making herself look as intimidating as possible. With the dead at her back and flaming floating skulls at her sides it wasn't too hard to do.

"To see a town burn a holy follower of the God's. I've never seen a people so eager to be damned for eternity." Jasper voice boomed out over the air as the deads hoots and hollers died down enough for her to be heard "I was promised a show. Don't tell be I'll be disappointed."

"The damn necromancer summoned an army to defend herself with!" One person yelled out "We waited too long to burn her!"

"Were all going to die!"

"Kill her!"

"Kill her now!"

The towns folk were starting to yell and hollar in anger and rage. Jasper could see the fear on there faces and she smiled at it. The council was trying to get them to calm down and it wasn't working. This was good. Fear and panic in people worked well to her advantage. If Jasper got them all worked up enough then things would greatly turn in her favor.

The few people closest to Pearl who had torches started towards the kindling pial prompting her to speak out again.

"You kill her then our contract is null and void."

"Wait!" A scrawny sweaty little mall called out from the Council group. He waved off the people advancing towards Pearl before turning to look up at Jasper. "What contract?"

_Good, I have there attention._

"A few weeks ago you sent people to try and kill me off. She feared what I would do to your pitiful little town here in retaliation so she came to me to make a deal." Jasper waved her hand in a circle "A contract if you will."

"What _kind_ of contract?" The man called out. "What was promised?"

"In exchange for her soul and her body, a thousand years of servitude, that I would leave your town in peace and not touch your kin, alive _or_ dead. That you all would not be harmed or killed by me in any way."

"How do we know this is true?" He said.

"The last three groups you sent to kill me all came back alive no?"

He was silent for a few moments as the dead grunted and growled at the living. Jasper watched the man as he looked from the Necromancer to the Cleric. It made Jasper feel funny. He didn't like the way he was looking at Pearl. It made her skin crawl.

"What proof do you have of this contract?" He demanded "How do we know she just didn't summon you as a stand in?"

"Her brother perished from your fool hearted attacks on me. As good faith on my word I brought him back and this." Jasper took the token of thanks Pearl gave her from around her neck and held it up for all to see "Was given as her end of the deal."

"You brought her brother back from death?"

"As a sign of good faith." She said "The God's let him come back. It wasn't his time to go. Though in all fairness it should be one of _your_ souls for his, not his sisters. She shouldn't have to pay for _your_ ignorant mistakes."

"A-A-And how do we know your not just a stand in to set her free from her accused crimes?"

Jasper rolled her eyes "Shes been in your care all day. Do you think she would be able to summon all this if you've kept her tied up like that if she is what you accuse her to be?"

"Well no but-"

"I can also see the bruises on her form from here." Jasper frowned and the dead growled "I don't like my contractors getting roughed up for no reason. Broken bodies are no good to me."

"We can just kill you both." The man said puffing out his chest in an attempt to look imposing "You'll never make it out of here alive."

This made Jasper chuckle darkly at the man. "Go ahead and kill her, I won't stop you but remember." She tilted her head slighted as a menacing smile spread across her face "The moment she stops breathing I will raise your dead and end all your pathetic lives. The dead with me is just what I brought for _fun_. Just think of what it will look like when the bones of all your ancestors are coming for your head."

This made the man pale and the Council mirrored his expression. Jasper could feel the tension in the air and the cracks in there foundations and accusations against the Cleric.

"As long as she gets to continue her life here with no punishment for giving her soul to secure your own then you have nothing to fear." She looked over them one by one before looking at Pearl.

The Council huddled for a few moments before looking back up at her "She will not be harmed and will be set free."

"Since you now know of our contract you will now be seeing me time to time in town. Consider it a visit to ensure her end of the bargain and now your word are held up." Jasper shrugged one shoulder "I have no problem ending your life if your word is broken no more then her life if her contract is null." She smiled a bit wider "I'm always in the market for more body's."

She could see the shiver crawl up the mans spine at her words. God she hoped this worked. She was outnumbered greatly right now. Her illusion wasn't going to last forever and she needed this to be delt with quickly. If it wore off she was fine with herself being attacked but that held nothing for the Cleric or her family's safety. She had no idea _why_ she was trying to help but damn she went through all this trouble. It better help.

It must be for the coin right? Yea, the coin.

The man turned to he Council and they started to talk again. The town was quiet as they watched. Eyes were looking to the Council then the Necromancer. They were weary of the dead as they cackled and groaned at them. Children were hiding and parents looked scared.

It didn't take long for the man who spoke to speak again. He told the people who tied up the Cleric to let her go. In the same notion he asked Jasper if her word was as good as there own. She didn't speak until Pearl was fully untied and was helped down off the kindling pial. The second her feet touched the ground she stepped away from the man who spoke and the other towns folk. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly and quickly walk off into the closest ally away from everyone.

Her eyes didn't leave the Necromancers until she was out of sight.

"Consider the fact that your walking away with your lives." Jasper said gesturing out to her side before turning on her heals "Though I can't wait until the day your body's become mine."

She strode across the roof and with the snap of her fingers the dead backed off. They retreated back into the dark roads and ally's. There laughs and cackles dying down as the illusionary magic faded away. With the last bit of command she had Jasper sent the dead back to there graves and walked off to find the Cleric and her sister.

They still had a job to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio are waiting for the last two of there party to join them but a certain conversation happens before they all set off

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Do you ever sit still?" Lapis shot.

"Do you ever stop whining?" Jasper shot back.

Lapis stuck her tounge out and Jasper did in turn. They were sitting outside a temple built into the mountain side off the coast of Alturin. Pearl insisted they stop here to pick up the last two people of there party for this job instead of closer to there destination. When they got here Jasper couldn't go inside and that suited her just fine. The temple itself had many _many_ charms and spells surrounding it to keep all evil and dark magic away or at bay. It made her skin crawl and felt very uncomfortable just standing where she was.

She was fine waiting right outside but the sisters felt funny just leaving her alone, all things considering, so now Lapis was left with her. She called it baby sitting duty. Jasper called it annoying.

They kept shooting little jabs at each other for a bit as the sun got high in the sky. They got here around sunrise and both girls were getting more annoyed at each other as time passed. Eventually the sound of a stone door echoed out against the stone walls and the sound of plate armor clinking out to them soon followed.

"Finally." Lapis whined getting up from where she was sitting and 'meditating'. Really she just wanted to sit down and not have to stand next to the necromancer. "You freaking making out with her or something?"

"Lapis, don't be rude." Pearl said coming away from the front of the temple towards them. Jasper didn't bother to move from under the rock face that casted a deep shadow in this sunny valley. She was uncomfortable from the heat and being stubborn to not take her cloak off so she was cranky.

"Is she ready to go?" Lapis asked.

"Yes but she needs to-"

"What else could she _possibly_ need to do? Monks don't exactly have a social life, specially not your isolated butterfly here." Lapis said "I want to get going before the sun sets. Its a three day freaking hike from here to the nearest town."

"She wants to talk to Jasper." Pearl said.

"What?" Both the druid and necromancer looked at her funny "Why?"

"She said she needed to ask you something before we set off." Pearl answered.

"Typically when people want to 'ask' me anything it's a fancy way of trying to kill me quickly." Jasper said frowning.

"Please?" Pearl asked.

"I'm not going in there." Jasper pointed at the stone door "Just being this close makes me feel sick."

"I don't want you in there." They all turned to see someone walking out of the temple towards them "Amethyst needs some help. I'll talk to her out here."

"Are you sure?" Pearl looked a little worried and it made Jasper a bit more on edge. The Cleric wasn't upset in any way the whole trip here but now she seemed a bit out of sorts. Nervous to leave Jasper by herself around this area ever since they came over the far mountain top to make there way down here. "Can't we-"

"She's not gonna kill her Pearl." Lapis said stepping around the Monk and grabbing her sisters hand "Lets go help Amethyst so we can get out of here."

"Be nice Garnet." Pearl said eye her friend before letting her sister pull her back towards the open temple.

Jasper hadn't moved a muscle since the Monk walked outside. She was a curvey figure in simple clothing. Pants to her knees and a top just covering her chest. She had a gem in her forehead and wrappings on her hands to her wrists. Her skin was a dark color like darkened leather and her hair was just a big poof on her head. Her eyes.... Jasper didn't really know what to think. She had wraps around her head hiding her right eye while the others deep brown looked her over.

She didn't look like much to the Necromancer but she knew better then to underestimate a Monk.

Garnet walked right up to the edge of the shade Jasper had claimed for herself and just stood there. She said nothing as she turned her head slightly to watch the sisters. She stood stone still as they walked up and into the temple. Jasper in turn didn't move at all. She kept her eyes on the Monk and waited. It wasn't until the sisters were into the temple did Garnet turn back to her.

"You didn't attack me." She said.

"You haven't done anything to me." Jasper said before squinting "Do you want me to hit you?"

"You show much restraint." Garnet said "And carry much pain."

Jasper huffed and crossed her arms keeping her gaze steady with the other "Don't stand there an analyze me _Monk_." She growled.

"Don't need to analyze what I can see on the surface."

"Excuse me?" Jasper barred her teeth but Garnet was unaffected by her try of intimidation.

"Pearl told me you saved her brother." Garnet said "And the price paid."

Jasper finally felt the need to break eye contact. She didn't feel like she _had_ to look away. She just didn't want to look at her anymore. Yea. That was the reason.

"She wanted to give her life for his in the trade. She didn't kill him or was responsible for his death so I offered my soul in turn for hers."

"The Raven Queen didn't fully except the trade." As Jasper squinted at her she answered her unasked question "I talk to the God's through meditation."

"You can do that?" Jasper looked back at her a bit confused "I thought they didn't talk to us down here."

"They normally don't. They talk to me sometimes simply to tell me some things or to answer a question I have if they feel I need to know." Garnet answered as a laugh echoed out to them from within the temple "Pearl told me what happened but the Raven Queen told me why she granted your trade."

"Oh really?" Jasper said a bit sarcastically, she couldn't help it "And what did she tell you?"

"That you have grown much from your first encounter and what had happened with Malachite-"

Jasper finally moved and grabbed Garnet. She took a fist full of the Monks top and yanked her forward, putting them nose to nose. "Don't you _dare_ speak her name. You have **no** right."

The laughter from the temple got louder but neither of them broke eye contact. "Keep her name out of your filthy mouth and my past out of your head."

"Woa.-"

"Garnet? Jasper?"

Jasper shoved Garnet back away from her and bit her tounge to stop from growling at her. She reached down and yanked her bag from the ground before turning and storming off. As Pearl called out to her she threw her hood up and kept walking. Pearl gave Garnet a questioning look as she jogged past her to catch up to the Necromancer.

"Everything ok?" Lapis asked as her and Amethyst came up to her.

"She seemed pissed." Amethyst said flying down to drop Garnet's stuff in her waiting hand before swooping over to land on Lapis' staff "Everything's locked up inside."

"Seems she has more demons haunting her then what is seen on the surface." Garnet said taking her stuff but not taking her eye off the pair. Pearl had caught up to Jasper and jogged next to the other stride before she had gotten her to stop. The Cleric had said something and made the Necromancer look away quickly. Her laugh echoed back to them as she took the others arm and held on tight when Jasper tried to take it back.

"Is it safe to travel with her?" Amethyst asked ruffling her feathers a bit getting comfy.

"I'm ok with leaving her behind." Lapis shrugged and leaned into her staff as Garnet put on her coat. "Pearl mite object though. She insisted we bring her when we got the job."

"Why?" Amethyst asked "Is it cause of there deal or something?"

Garnet put her bag strap on her shoulder before starting towards the pair "The deal is the reason she gave me." She herd the pair ahead of them talking and could see Jasper relaxing a bit, seeming to get into what Pearl was saying. "But I think it's for something else entirely."

Lapis asked her what she meant but Garnet just kept walking. Soon they caught up to the two ahead and were off to there next destination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team get to town but its not a quick in and out trip for them

People. Where were _so_ many people. Why did this town have so many damn people?!

Jasper was irritated and getting uncomfortable as there party made there way through the town of Denar. They were on there way to there employer's shop location about there job. They were getting strange looks from the moment they walked into the outskirts of the town. It was normal for most situations for the Necromancer to get stared at while passing through areas. She was much taller then your average person and looked scary without the title tacked on top. The others weren't uses to it though.

Lapis had an annoyed look on her face while Pearl kept her eyes down cast. Garnet was walking tall like Jasper and not paying any mind to what was going on. Amethyst was perched on the Monk's shoulder and giving very poor instructions on where to go. 

Eventually Amethyst took off ahead of them and Garnet spoke up. "Were here."

The group came to the front of what looked to be an herbs shop. The Monk went in first, Amethyst flying through the window, followed by the sisters then Jasper. As soon as Jasper stepped foot in the door she froze, letting the door itself click shut behind her. Sitting on the other side of the counter was a person she personally never wanted to see again.

"Told you I'd get them here." Amethyst said fluttering to a stop on top of Peridot's crookedly pointed hat.

"You were still late." Peridot grumbled before looking over the monk in front of her "So just humans answered my job request. Is it just the three of you?"

"Were not fully human." Lapis grumbled to herself.

"Four." Garnet said thumbing over her shoulder. For the first time since walking in here Peridot took notice of the Necromancer standing just in her doorway bubbling with anger. Her reaction was just as Jasper expected it to be.

Peridot was quiet for a beat before screaming and immediately launching a fireball at her. To Jasper's credit she ducked out of the way fairly quickly. They all thought the fireball was going to blow out the front of her shop but it dissipated against her goods and windows like wind.

Yay magic.

"Peridot." Jasper growled ducking again as another round of fire was thrown at her "Would you knock it off?!"

"You've come to kill me!" The witch shrieked running down the far end of the counter and using the Monk as half cover "I'll double the price if you take her out!"

Garnet didn't move as Jasper stood up right and started towards the Witch. The sisters were pushed up against one of the shelf's with the Druids staff glowing in front of them, casting a field of protection around them.

Peridot tried to get away behind the counter but Jasper's reach was much further. She grabbed the Witch by the back of her scrawny shirt and yanked her off the ground before she could reach whatever she was grabbing for.

"Don't hurt me!" She shrieked as the Necromancer brought her up to eye level.

"You put a bounty on my _head_." She growled.

"Your too dangerous!" Peridot said covering her face "You had to be stopped!"

"I almost died!"

"But you all survived!"

"The only one! I'm! ... The only one who did."

"The only?" Peridot lowered her hands enough to look Jasper in the eyes. "But I used a scrying eye. She wasn't moving... But you were together!"

"That holy guy who meant to kill me missed. He panicked when she came around the corner-" Jasper cut herself off before frowning and staring daggers at the Witch "Do you think I took that job of being your body guard because I _liked_ you? No!" Peridot shrieked again as Jasper let her go, dropping her on her butt on the floor "The money wasn't for me." She paused for a second before crossing her arms "But this time it is. So what's this damn job?"

There was a long pause as Peridot got herself back together and stop shaking enough to get to her feet. She slowly walked around the counter and started talking. 

Jasper glanced over her shoulder to see the Monk had two fingers pointed at the back of her neck, the Cleric with her sword slight out of its scabbard. Jasper tisked before going and getting out of the way.

When the rest of her party were sure she wasn't going to try anything they moved. Garnet and Lapis made there way over to listen in but Pearl hung back. Jasper planted herself against one of the shelves out of view of the window but still in eye shot of there group. She didn't want another fireball thrown at her. She frowned when the Cleric placed a hand on her arm. She went to say something but the Necromancer cut her off "Don't."

"When your ready to talk about it." The Cleric said gently before turning and walking over to the counter. Her reaction threw her a bit. She expected her to be a bit pushy about what just happened but there was a look on her face that just... It spoke volumes on some deep sorrow that sat in the back of her eyes before she turned away. Jasper stood there for a bit brooding before she tuned in to what the Witch was going on and on about some bad thing they would be fighting when a few words caught her ears.

"Are we fighting Beholders?" Jasper asked getting the Witch to jump and the Druid to look at her.

"That is one name for them-"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Look, we need this group of them taken out and-"

"A _group_?" Jasper's frown deepened "Do you even know how hard they are to kill?"

"You talk as if you have fought some before." Garnet said.

"One and it was undead and an absolute nightmare." The Necromancer looked at Peridot "How many is in this group."

"Three." She answered.

"For the love of-"

"Were going to need all your healing potions, directions." Pearl looked at the Witch as Jasper threw her hands up.

"You will get everything you need." Peridot said.

"How much for each head we bring back?" Lapis asked. The question threw the group off a bit and that's exactly what the Druid wanted. She leaned forward on the counter as her sister rolled her eyes. Lapis wore very little in the top department for this very reason. More skin gets better prices and the way the Witch was turning red and looking made it that much better. "We mite die _but_ if we win then..." She reached over and ran her finger down Peridot's sleeve. She got a shiver and after some more flirting and teasing she managed to get them 50 extra gold per head they set about buying all they needed.

Once outside with some vague description in the way of directions they started out of town. Jasper couldn't help but look down at the Druid as they walked. "You _do_ know Beholders don't have heads right?"

"They don't?" Lapis looked up a bit confused at her.

"They _are_ a head. Just a floating head."

"Are they big?"

Jasper kept walking with a small smirk to match the Monks.

"Guys?"

Pearl laughed and it annoyed her sister.

"Seriously. How big are they?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party gets closer to there destination but thing didn't exactly go as planned

"You jump down there."

"No way."

"But-"

"I _will_ shove you in there of you ask again."

The group was looking over a drop off in the cave system they were traversing to get to the Beholders below. 

This trip so far had been anything but easy. They weren't very far into there journey when they attracted a group of Harpys attention when Lapis used her staff to give them some light through a canon pass. With Garnet and Jasper bringing them down to the ground for the sisters to finish them off, all the noise they had made attracted a nest of Basilisks. That almost got them turned to stone and when they thought it was safe to rest Jasper leaned on a sleeping Stone Giant, waking it up. Unfortunately that caused the Druid to have to cave in the only way in and out of the entrance to the Beholders nest after they decided running was better then dying, but now was not the time to worry about that. So here they sat a few hundred feet down a tunnel looking down into a massive pit.

This pit was at least ten feet down and just _covered_ in bones. They were big bones and little bones. There was not a single peace of cloth or hair in this whole pit. No eyes no internal organs. Not even a piece of jewelry or weapon. Just bleached white bones and it made the Necromancer frown.

"What do you think?" Garnet asked looking down like Jasper.

"Not natural." She answered and Lapis snorted.

"There's a natural way to find a bone pit?" Her sarcasm had the Necromancer rolling her eyes.

"The way there placed feather brain. There too white, too clean." She pointed out things as she spoke "Too well kept."

"Well kept?" Pearl said leaning over the dead weilder shoulder. "Like how a collector would keep there things nice and neat?"

"Neater then you sis." Lapis said.

"This pit has no skulls in it or peace of fabric of any kind. Not a single one."

"That's creepy." Lapis said.

"Where do you think they all are?" Garnet asked.

Jasper frowned as she looked around. "I'm too burnt out to really look."

With a nod the Monk took a step back from the edge and walked about twenty feet back up the tunnel. The others watched as she took a breath and sat down into a meditative pose. "I'll take first watch."

No-one argued as they backed up and sat down around her. Getting comfy Jasper sat back against the opposite side of the tunnel. Lapis lit a small fire atop her staff and slammed it into the ground to stand it up right the same time Pearl came over to the Necromancer.

She silently gestured to the ground next to her and Jasper just grunted. It was weird to her, having someone close to her like this. It had been a long time since someone _wanted_ to and _willing_ to be close to her. The next thing that surprised her and made her blush a bit was that it didn't take long for the Cleric to lay her head on her arm and soon drifted off against her.

They all took shifts resting and recovering for the next few hours. Jasper was the last one to take watch and was enjoying to silence when the sound of something moving caught her ear. She looked towards the pit and another sound came again.

It was a light sound, like a stone being displaced against others. Like something being knocked to the floor. The little tinks and hits coming from the pit made her frown. She looked down at the Cleric basically asleep on her lap. She felt slightly bad about moving her but the sounds were picking at her. There shouldn't be any movement from that pit or down this deep.

Painfully slow she moved the Cleric's head off her lap and onto her cloak she hap-hazardly pulled off. After she got to her feet she pulled out a long strip of cloth and quickly tied her hair back out of her face. If she was going to fight, or possibly a fight, she was gonna be able to see dammit.

She crept up to the edge of the pit and crouched. Her eyes scanned over the bones as the tinking sounds echoed up to her ears every once in a while. As she scanned across the pit she almost flinched and punched the Monk as she appeared next to her out of no where.

Silently she turned just enough to raise her hand in telling her to keep silent. Both of them turned back to the pit and the Monk quickly spotted what the Necromancer was hearing, pointing it out to her.

Towards the center of the pit looked to be a shilloet of a figure. It seemed to be walking in a circle as if looking for something. The way it moved seemed.... Off. Jasper couldn't quite place it but the figure seemed to be gliding more then walking. The displacement sounds of bone on bone was just as unsettling.

As they watched Garnet leaned towards Jasper and Jasper tried to lean away. She didn't get far before the Monk placed her hand on her shoulder and mumbled into her ear. "What is that?"

"I control the dead, not identify them." The Necromancer answered as quietly as possible. They watched for a bit longer before she spoke again "I'm going down there."

"We don't know what that is-"

Garnet was cut off by the sound of one of the sister's taking a deep breath soon followed by the Clerics clanking of plate armor. The Monk vanished from sight and a slight shush reached the dead welders ears. For as fast as Garnet was she wasn't fast enough. As soon as any sound was made that was louder then the two talking the figure stopped moving. It turned and seemed to be look directly up at the edge of the pit where they were.

Jasper wasn't sure _what_ it was but she didn't have the option but to find out.

The Necromancer stood and jumped down into the pit. Her feet hit with a thud, sinking a few inches into the pit as bone cracked and broke under her feet. She stood tall as the figure moved. It seemed to shimmer in place moving side to side slightly.

Jasper felt the bones shift under her and the sudden feeling of boney fingers wrapping around her feet. They clawed up to her ankles before she chuckled. She could feel the dark magic trying to penetrate her form but jokes on the dead, she was already in control of this kind of magic.

"Your dead doesn't scare me. Nor dose your dark power." She said as she used Chilled Touch to create a skeletal hand next to the figure "When it already flows through my veins."

At this the figure seemed to give off a disembodied chuckle. It sounded like it came from everywhere and no where at the same time. It moved side to side before appearing right in front of the Necromancer.

From behind she herd the sound of movement. Jasper could hear just Pearl but the Cleric wasn't as quiet as she thought she was being. Plate armor was rarely quiet.

In a language the dead welder hadn't herd in a long time, the figure in front of her spoke. "Those who command the dead can pass through the home of another who dabbles in the same darkness."

"And my slaves?" Jasper spoke in common as she gestured behind her "surely you don't expect me to leave them behind."

"Who do you think you are calling slaves-" The Druids rant was cut short by who Jasper assumed was the Monk.

"Why should I let them pass?" The figure asked "When they are beneath beings like us."

The way the S hung in the air and slipped through the figures disembodied lips sent uncomfortable chills down the Necromancers spine.

"Fresher the body's the stronger they are. Longer they last." Jasper said in a slightly mocking tone "We came to do a job and regardless of how it turns out I still get body's for my own purpose in the end."

The figure chuckled a bit more. There conversation went on for a bit longer like this before the figure was going to let all of them pass. 

With this the party one by one made there way down into the pit and slowly across its surface. The others felt fingers and bones gently grabbing at there feet as they walked behind Jasper's head held high confidence. Lapis felt so out of her comfort zone and did her best to use her staff like a walking cane. Slamming it down hard as she moved when Garnet used feather light steps go give the illusion she wasn't even there. Pearl was the only one fairing better. Thanks to the light of her god inside her none of the dead touched her. Those that did felt a slight fizzling to there bones and quickly let go.

The moment they were out of the pit and felt safe enough to talk Lapis proceeded to smack Jasper in the back of her head with her staff _hard._

"Ow!"

"Call us slaves again and I'll kill you with my own two hands." Lapis snapped frowning up at the Necromancer as she in turn frowned back down at her.

"She got us through without having to fight." Pearl said nudging between the pair "I didn't exactly seeing _you_ doing anything to help."

"Fight me Pearl."

"Enough you two." Garnet said walking up and giving a quick pat to Jasper's shoulder "Nice work."

She just grunted and gave the Druid a smug smile before they continued walking on ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

"Your sword fighting." Jasper said looking over her shoulder at the Cleric.

"What about it?"

"You didn't learn that in a temple of Sarenrae. None if the temples for your God around your home are trained that skillfully."

"Cause me n my sister n brother rnt originally from our town." Pearl mumbled "We come from a place really far away."

"How did you end up on the far end of Tiradona?"

Pearl let out a light chuckle that turned into a cough. Jasper could feel something wet on her shoulder and it wasn't sweat.

They finished the job but nothing about it went according to plan. The whole journey to and from was a mess and they almost died several times. Come to think of it, Pearl _did_ die. Thanks to some weird holy magic symbol engraved into her plate armor she was brought back without anyone really noticing at first in all the chaose.

"I used to work for a highly respected figure on the far coast." Pearl said "I was a healer in there estate. They were a great fighter and master leader... _*cough*_ I learned a lot from them."

There was a pause as Jasper skilfully got over a fallen tree without dropping Pearl off her back.

They had decided to teleport out via scroll but it back fired quickly. They didn't realize the Beholders had a few traps set up so when they all bamfed out they didn't go where they wanted. Jasper wasn't sure but she was pretty certain the others got separated like her and Pearl. Only reason they were together was because before Jasper could complete reading the scroll spell the Cleric had grabbed her arm in panic. She realized the magic around them too late. Now they were in some random forest Gods knows where with the Necromancer carrying a pretty beaten down Cleric to what she assumed was a good direction. Towards help.

They bother were in pretty rough shape but Jasper could manage. Shes had worse.

"There was big political unrest in the area that my employer was in the center of. One day a fight broke out.... A big one." Pearl adjusted herself slightly and Jasper had to pause as to not drop her "There was.... A lot of us were killed in that fight. The house was set on fire and under all the chaos I grabbed my sister and my new born brother and we ran."

"New born?"

"We didn't stop moving until we reached our town."

"What of your parents?"

"Died."

"Your brother's a half-elf like you both right?"

"No, Steven is fully human."

"Then... Ok I'm confused." Jasper stopped walking and looked over her shoulder at the Cleric. "You're a half elf right, but don't have pointed ears like your sister."

"Twin sister." Pearl mumbled.

"And you don't _look_ like your supposed too."

"Rude."

"But your Mom was the elf?"

"Dad."

" _Dad_ was the elf and your Mom was human."

"That's correct."

"And you three have the same parents."

"Mhmm."

"So then how is Steven a full human if your both half and half?" Jasper asked confusingly.

Jasper didn't like the look of horror that crossed the holy girls face on her back. She started looking nervous and it put the Necromancer on edge. Something didn't sit right with her story but she didn't get to push her further on it because Amethyst was suddenly yelling there names from far above there heads.

"I found them!"

Looking up Jasper saw a blur of arcane magic streak over head. There was a flash of blue light and both of them squinted away groaning slightly.

When the light faded Peridot appeared in front of them with Garnet. She couldn't _see_ the Druid but Jasper could damn well hear her. Yelling and moving through the forest quickly.

_Finally,_ Jasper thought "She needs healing. Beat to hell."

"Your both looking rough." Peridot said as Garnet quickly took Pearl off Jasper's back. The Necromancer groaned as she felt the Cleric taken off her. "Your lucky Amethyst has good eyes and-agh!"

"Get lighter armor." Jasper growled pushing past the Wizard then narrowly missing Lapis coming through the tree line like a banchee, appearing out of no where.

"Your just not strong nough." Pearl said sarcastically leaning into Garnet. Jasper rolled her eyes but the Cleric got a half smerk from her.

"Peridot I told you to wait!" Lapis huffed going to her sisters side.

"You have wind walk and you made it here." The Wizard sneered as she pushed the Druid enough to the side to place her hands on the Cleric's arm. "Move so I can work."

As Peridot started healing the Cleric the Necromancer just stood to the side and leaned against a tree. She was no better then the Cleric was health wise but she was better at hiding it. Her ribs hurt and she had a massive headache. As she breathed she was pretty sure she broke at least a rib or two. Least her arm had stopped bleeding profusely. She had forced healed it during the main fight with the Beholders. It was healed straight but rocks hurt when your slammed against them.

Once Peridot was sure Pearl was going to be ok she smiled and then looked at the Necromancer. She regarded her but the dead weilder completely understood why she just turned back to the others and didn't offer her any help.

"Seeing your all still alive so that means you completed the job!" Peridot said "Now back to town to celebrate and get paid!"

The wizard started muttering a spell before Garnet placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I think it would be best to just walk back." The Monk said.

Her head was turned to the Wizard but Jasper knew her eyes were on her and taking her in. She knew she was rough but she wasn't going to be helped like this. She was fine! Yea... Fine.

"Bamf back." Jasper said waving them off before turning back the way she had seen the blue magic came from. "I'll meet you back in town."

She didn't give them a chance to answer as she just started walking. She heard the sound of them poofing behind her and the streak of blue soot over head. A few steps further she felt a gust of wind pass her and a whisper in her ear.

"Thanks." Lapis' disembodied voice said into her ear as she wind walked through the trees back towards town.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little light flirting as they recover in Peridots shop

Jasper was leaning against the wall next to the shop door. Peridot was going on and on about how cool the story they told was. How awesome it was that they did more then take out the Beholders. Ect. The Necromancer had tuned it out a few sentences in after arrive back in town. She had ignored the healing offered to her and kept away from them all. She had become humble in her days and understanding of her past mistakes but her pride was poking through. She rather suffer then have anyone help her. She didn't feel like she deserved it.

Her gaze was a million miles away when a gentle hand touched her arm. She didn't react until she felt the small tingles of healing magic jump into her skin and dance up her arm. She turned with a frown to the Cleric as the smallers hand glowed a gentle blue.

"I already told you no." She said as the Cleric simply shrugged.

"Oh, I forgot." She said with a smart-alic smile. "Must be pretty worn out still."

"Right." The taller said with an eye roll but she appreciated the gesture "Thanks."

Pearl smiled up at her and patted her arm gently. When she didn't go back over to the others Jasper raised an eyebrow. The Cleric simply shrugged one shoulder. "Shes starting to get annoying."

"She can be." Jasper said looking up at Peridot. The witch had Lapis totally into the story she was telling while Garnet was off to the side silently talking to Amethyst who was perched on her shoulder. Only thing of remote interest was the bag of gold the Monk had in her hand with Peridot's annoying insignia on it.

Pearl perched herself against the wall next to Jasper as she loosened her brest plate and then taking a deep breath. She caught the way the Necromancer looked at her and she shrugged. "Its heavy for protection. Not all of us are built like a mountain."

Jasper couldn't disagree. She never really had anyone who would pick fights with her cause of her build. Even before her dabble in deaths tidings, very few were dumb enough to bother her. She could see where the Cleric would have problems. She was small, thin, and didn't look to be able to hold her own in any sort of fight. If she didn't personally fight along side her she would still believe that. She understood the drive the Cleric had to prove herself. To be able to stand on her own and have to raise a sword to protect her own. Also that she considered Jasper someone worth protecting, even if she didn't need it.

Jasper's face was dusted with a bit of red as she watched Pearl pull her brest plate off over her head. As she took a deep breath and stretched over her head the Necromancer couldn't help but ogle her a bit. The Cleric was very pretty. The way her skin glissined slightly with sweat and a little bit of dried blood was kinda hot. Even if her build wasn't very curvy or thick Jasper still enjoyed every inch she could see. But staring wasn't what she wanted to get caught doing so she looked at the removed piece of armor. 

Jasper didn't ask as she picked it up. Pearl just watched as the giant slowly looked it over. It was only after she snorted and gave a half smerk did she speak up. "What's so funny?"

Jasper was surprised by the craftsmanship of this piece and knew where it cake from when she saw the workers insignia on the inside. The time and love put into this piece was seen in every light.

"She's gotten good." She handed the Cleric back her armor piece "Got this from Opal in Veriah right?"

"You know Opal?" The way Pearl's eyes lit up made the Necromancer small a little more "She made my weapon too."

"She's good."

"Most definitely."

"I helped her talk to her dead husband."

"Oh, I-I knew she was widowed but I didn't know it was recently."

"It was a while ago." Jasper shrugged a shoulder "She looked upset after but thanked me and went on her way. Nice to know she is doing good for herself."

Pearl looked up at her curiously as she leaned against the shelf at her back. "You know a lot of people and things huh."

Jasper shrugged a shoulder "I've been around for a while."

"So have I." The Ceric answered with a smerk "Your not special."

This made Jasper chuckle slightly before straightening up and walking to the door "I'll be outside, when were ready to leave."


End file.
